1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for the solicited addition of a wireless device to a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Wi-Fi™ is a nearly ubiquitous wireless network (WLAN) technology, enabling connection of devices to the Internet, and ad hoc networking of devices. The relative ease and low cost of set up and administration for Wi-Fi™ networks has contributed to its wide deployment for residential and commercial use (e.g., coffee shops, bookstores, hotels, etc.).
Anecdotally, existing wireless encryption methods are difficult to use for a non-technical user, and may directly result in unsecure networks (e.g., if improperly setup, or not setup at all). Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) and the subsequent standards for Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA and WPA2) are the current de facto standards for Wi-Fi network security. Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) was introduced as an optional network security program by the Wi-Fi Alliance in early 2007. WPS provides an abbreviated network setup solution which reduces the number of steps required to set up a protected Wi-Fi network. WPS requires support of Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) or WPA2. The WPS protocol is targeted for non-technical users who know very little of wireless security and may be intimidated by the available security configurations of WPA-type systems.
While WPS shortens the process for adding a device to secure network, additional improvements leveraging the new WPS enhancements may further improve the overall user experience. Specifically, improved apparatus and methods for solicited activation of wireless network security processes are needed. Such apparatus and methods would ideally allow a user or administrator to decide whether or not to add a new device to a wireless network, without the additional steps or knowledge currently required (such as selecting encryption protocols, providing user identifications, identifying oneself, etc.).
Furthermore, such improved methods and apparatus would ideally interface with existing network restrictions transparently, thus remaining fully backward compatible with existing networks and apparatus. An appropriate solution should also consider limitations (such as Wi-Fi Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS)) of such networks, responsively modifying its operation if necessary.